Coming Into His Own
by kguillem
Summary: Neville’s grandmother passes away and he finally decided to live life the way he wishes too. A new inheritance, nice Slytherins, and evil Gryfindors, my oh my. Will Neville succeed in his new life? Eventual slash. NLDM
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Neville's grandmother passes away and he finally decided to live life the way he wishes too. A new inheritance, nice Slytherins, and evil Gryfindors, my oh my. Will Neville succeed in his new life? Eventual slash. NL/DM

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. No money is made from this.

Note: This is my first story ever so please be nice. I don't mind constructive criticism and new ideas to improve my writing. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Gran's Death**

On the train back from the fifth year at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry Neville Longbottom sat in a carriage along with his friends Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Ron, Ginny and Harry were loudly playing exploding snap while Hermione was reading yet another book. "So what are your plans for the summer guys?" Harry asked everyone.

"Well my family is planning on going to Egypt again this summer." Ron said.

"Yeah, I can't wait it's been so long since we last went. Too bad you couldn't come with us Harry." Ginny added sincerely.

"My family is going back France. There is so much history there, I can't believe I had no time to finish going through the museums last time I went. Hopefully this time I will even have time to search their national library as well. What about you Harry?" Hermione piped up.

" The usual, back to the Dursley's, hopefully nothing eventful will happen." Harry grinned.

"Yeah right nothing eventful happening to the great Harry Potter." Ron said playfully.

"Shut up Ron, you're just jealous that I'm cool and you're not." Harry replied while turning his attention back to the game of exploding snap. Ron rolled his eyes and returned to their game too.

No even noticed that Neville wasn't listening to their conversation. 'I wonder if they even realize that I'm in the carriage with them?' thought Neville. While in thought a loud bang was heard on the carriage door to announce that they were almost at Kings Cross.

At Kings Cross everyone said their good byes and went their separate ways. As usual Neville took a train to the next train station near Ireland and took a muggle taxi home. 'Home' he though. The house was more of a cottage really. It wasn't grand in any way, but since it was near the ocean its location was beautiful. "Grandmum? I'm home." Neville yelled. No answer came. Thinking this odd since he owled his grandmother yesterday to remind her that he was coming. He went to look for her. She wasn't in the kitchen, the den, or the garden. 'Maybe she felt ill and went to bed?' he thought. Knocking of his grandmother's bedroom door he entered. There she was sleeping. Neville smirked and decided to wake her. His smirk faded quickly as it came when she wouldn't wake and began to panic when he felt that her skin was cold as ice. He ran to the nearest fireplace to call St. Mungo's. Immediately two male emergency healers came through. His grandmother was pronounced dead at the scene and taken away.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Neville's grandmother passes away and he finally decided to live life the way he wishes too. A new inheritance, nice Slytherins, and evil Gryfindors, my oh my. Will Neville succeed in his new life? Eventual slash. NL/DM

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. No money is made from this.

Note: This is my first story ever so please be nice. I don't mind constructive criticism and new ideas to improve my writing. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Alice Barbier?**

The next morning he was rudely awaken by a man coming through his fireplace. Having have slept in the living room his neck did not appreciate the chair. 'Note to self: do not sleep in chair' Neville thought while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Mr. Longbottom I presume?" Asked the well dressed man.

"Yes, that would be me. And you are?" Neville asked rudely.

"My apologies sir, my name is Arnold Redwood from the attorney's office. I'm hear to finalize the legal and financial dealings for the recently deceased Mrs. Longbottom." The man responded enthusiastically.

'It is far too early to be this happy' Neville thought while looking at Mr. Redwood with a small glare.

Redwood placed his briefcase on the coffee table and took out various forms and documents. Neville took one and scanned through it.

"I suppose we should get this done then?" Neville said.

Mr. Redwood went into great detail about what money was left from his grandmother and what was expected during the funeral. Not being surprised by any of these details he shrugged it off and offered up tea.

"There is another thing Mr. Longbottom. Since you will reach your age of majority this summer you will inherit your parents accounts as well as your mother's fortune. However due to recent events the law allows you have access to these assets immediately since you are the only heir to the Barbier name." Redwood stated cautiously.

'Fortune? Since when did mother have a fortune'. Before even asking these questions Mr. Redwood told Neville that his mother was the only daughter of the deceased Barbier family. This French rooted family was as old as the Malfoy's though not as rich. Redwood handed Neville the papers to sign to access his new accounts and then left. He couldn't believe the number he saw when looking at his family's assets. 'A few well placed stocks and his fortune could easily one day exceed that of the Malfoy family. Wouldn't that put Draco Malfoy in his place. Why do I live in a cottage again? No matter a few upgrades and this place could be great.' Neville thought and smirked almost evilly.

A week later Neville decided that is was time to lay his grandmother to rest. No one knew of Augusta Longbottom's funeral except her old friends and Neville. He wanted to tell some of his friends, but figured it waste. 'They never acknowledge my existence unless I'm in there direct line of sight. Friends indeed' Neville thought sadly. A few well spoken words and that was that for the funeral. He felt kind of guilty for not feeling more upset about her passing, but he just finally stopped caring. Everyone in his family was either dead or incapacitated in some way. Getting upset about it was just wasted energy. 'Besides she never really thought him much as family anyway.'


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Neville's grandmother passes away and he finally decided to live life the way he wishes too. A new inheritance, nice Slytherins, and evil Gryfindors, my oh my. Will Neville succeed in his new life? Eventual slash. NL/DM

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. No money is made from this.

Note: This is my first story ever so please be nice. I don't mind constructive criticism and new ideas to improve my writing. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Buy a clue**

It's been a month since his grandmum's passing and Neville's summer couldn't be more relaxing. He finally was able to do things he wanted. No more trying to appease her when she was cranky or explaining why he wanted to do things people his age wanted to do. Now he was even allowed to visit his parents whenever he wanted without having to hide the fact that his mother gave him a gift. The gift was only a gum wrapper but it was still something, so kept it to keep hope that his mother still recognizes him as someone.

He fixed the cottage up a bit by making the place more cozy and decided to only invest his money in some stocks. 'Why bother with a huge house for one person when I'm gone for more then half a year?' Neville reasoned. However the newly acquired house-elves from signing for the Barbier fortune was surprising. He never though that he would ever be in possession of one, so he didn't really know what to do with them. The two house-elves were named Kip and Libby. Libby loved to cook while Kip just cleaned all day. Neville always ate with them and helped keep the house clean, but made it very clear to them that they were not allowed to do the gardening. Neville refused to allow anyone touch his plants. At first the house-elves thought this odd but eventually learned that his requests and behaviour was not an insult to them, but rather Neville's way of doing things. He gave them time off to do anything they wanted when they were bored too, which labeled him "the greatest wizard".

Over time the house-elves became a confidence of sorts. They were very helpful especially when they reminded him of things. He loved them for that alone. Soon Neville began talking to them when they were hanging around while he tended his plants. He told them of Hogwarts, his family and his friends.

"They don't sound like Master Neville's friends sir" Kip squeaked. Neville glared at him but softened when Kip became tense and apologized profusely for being out of line. He then shook his head and told them never to be afraid of speaking their minds, no matter what.

"I'm sorry I frightened you Kip, I wasn't angry with you it's just you said what I was thinking for the past couple of years."

Libby and Kip became bolder after that. Libby went as far as purging his closet and told him to go shopping after getting him some wizard clothes catalogues. Kip even persuaded him to buy a small greenhouse for Neville's more sensitive plants. Neville began toying with the possibility of creating his own business for his plants. There was no competition out there that satisfied various potions masters, herbal healers, and regular gardeners. He could be a triple threat if he wanted to. If he weren't so afraid of Professor Snape, he would ask him what kind of ingredients he normally uses and see if his plants were better for potions. He knew that many plants are the determining ingredients for potions potency. 'Perhaps a business is exactly what I need'


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Neville's grandmother passes away and he finally decided to live life the way he wishes too. A new inheritance, nice Slytherins, and evil Gryfindors, my oh my. Will Neville succeed in his new life? Eventual slash. NL/DM

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. No money is made from this.

Note: This is my first story ever so please be nice. I don't mind constructive criticism and new ideas to improve my writing. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: 

Neville was in his garden all summer. That is after he finished all his summer homework. He wanted to have all his attention to be devoted to his new goal. However, he also wanted to make sure that his school work did not suffer since he has finally made the decision to focus on school. Potions wasn't so bad when you focus and develop the proper attitude. 'I will shock professor Snape with my brilliance this year, and compete with Hermione. She is not the only one who could accomplish great grades' Neville thought with an edge of competitiveness.

Currently Neville was been getting all sorts of plants to satisfy the needs of his newborn business. He wanted to start very small since he has two more years of school left. He impressed several apothecaries with his plants and began selling them through their shops. The Apothecary in Greece was the first to ask for more plants and offered to create a section for him alone since the freshness of his plants had no competition. The money was impressive and the positive feedback was great. Now he felt like more then a bumbling idiot. He can run a small business and literally plant anything he set his mind too. Eventually the local apothecary in Diagon Alley picked up like the one in Greece did. Feeling that he had enough to handle he didn't expand his business just yet. He knew that eventually he would open his own chain of shops and hire help, but it was simply too soon for that.

While eating his breakfast that Libby made, two owls came. A letter from Greece had been with an attached request for a school's potions master that has been using his ingredients in his potions. When he opened the attached letter he was completely floored. Severus Snape was asking for his plants to be used in this years curriculum at Hogwarts. 'I wonder if he would still ask for these plants if he knew it was coming from me' Neville wondered. Not dwelling on the answer too much since he was too happy about being praised by the best potions master in Europe. With that kind of praise who can go wrong? "Libby, Kip, I have to go into the forest today to find some seeds, and fresh plants to grow for this request. So do what you want today, alright?" Before receiving an answer he was out the back door to get to work.

One month later…

"Finally I'm done!" Neville exclaimed to no one. The crate was packed and spelled to keep the plants fresh. The Albatross was used to send the ingredients to Greece because the load was too heavy for such a long trip. It was late in the night and figured that the Greece apothecary would get Professor Snape's order first thing in the morning. Feeling tired he called it quits and went to his room. On his way he picked up an apple and paper from the kitchen. 'Man I need a shower, who would have thought that gardening would be considered exercise?' Neville laughed to himself. Over the past month and a half Neville really toned. He lost a tremendous amount of baby fat during fifth year, but now it was almost all gone. Now all was left was a slender boy who still short. His smooth skin was tanned and his hair was lightened because of the amount of time spent in the sun. Neville felt more confident about his appearance but completely lost whatever he felt as soon as he thought about his friends. 'Would my friends notice I changed during the summer?' No of course not! Clumsy, pathetic Neville would never change because no one expected him too.' Neville thought bitterly. After his shower he put on the reading light and opened today's paper. Malfoy made the front page. 'Good for him, he finally beat Potter at something. Potter? When did I start thinking of Harry as Potter?' he thought while scanning the article.

_Draco Malfoy renounces He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!_

_This great reporter is the first to report to you that Draco Malfoy, son of imprisoned Lucius Malfoy, has renounced any association and support of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Draco Malfoy has pubicslly announced his disapproval of his father's actions and will move on as the Malfoy heir. He is now owner of a million galleon corporation that deals with various real estates across England and Ireland and has become active in the political circles his father has left open. The Malfoy heir is trying to mend bitter views of the Malfoy name by rebuilding lost political alliances and ….._

'Malfoy renouncing the Dark Lord? Highly unlikely since he really hates muggles and believes that being pureblood is everything. Though he is probably trying to regain respect for his family name since his father screwed up royally. Gotta respect his initiative.' Neville mumbled to himself before drifting off to sleep.

_Dream sequence_

_Neville was pushed back on the bed and his dream lover kissed him passionately. He deepened the kiss and moved his hands to his lovers waist to grind their erections together. His lover moaned and began kissing, licking, and nibbling along his neck. Neville's breathing became shallower and gasped while moving his head back to give himself up more. His lover then pulled him up for a deep kiss and he looked into his lovers beautiful stormy gray eyes before …_


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Neville's grandmother passes away and he finally decided to live life the way he wishes too. A new inheritance, nice Slytherins, and evil Gryfindors, my oh my. Will Neville succeed in his new life? Eventual slash. NL/DM

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. No money is made from this.

Note: This is my first story ever so please be nice. I don't mind constructive criticism and new ideas to improve my writing. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Diagon Alley**

"Master Neville it is time to wake up, Libby is makings breakfast right now." Kip squeaked loudly. "What? No! You just had to get me up didn't you?" Neville almost yelled. "It's alright Kip, I'll just take a shower and meet you downstairs in ten minutes." 'That was one intense dream. Now I need a shower, a cold one' Neville thought before moving his way to the bathroom. Neville didn't mind being gay, he kind of had to accept in fourth year after his date with Ginny. He had absolutely no attraction to any girl and found himself looking at guys. There were only two things to do when presented with this situation (1) pretend you are not gay and work hard to make yourself like a girl or (2) be gay and don't tell anyone until you're ready. The second option was easier since no girl was trying to get his attention and secrets were easy to keep since no one knew anything about Neville except the blatant obvious. When he got in the washroom he had to release himself of his now painful erection so in he went and imagined those stormy gray eyes. 'Those eyes look familiar, but they were full of love and passion for him.' He was getting closer to the edge when he finally climaxed to screaming "DRACO!". Neville surprised himself with that name. 'Why would I scream his name! The same arse who has made my life a living hell for the past five years?' Neville thought angrily. 'Dammit I couldn't have dreamt about him right? Who else has gray eyes like that? No it happened simply because I read that stupid article before falling asleep. Good now that is settled I will simply forget this scene ever took place.'

Before heading to the kitchen to eat with Libby and Kip, Neville sorted through his mail. He finally got his Hogwats letter with last years marks and his school supply list for next year. 'This reminds me, I have to tell Greece and the local apothecary that I can't send them my supplies until next summer. They should be expecting this since August is almost over.'

Mr. Longbottom,

It is a pleasure to inform you that you will be receiving an award for your top mark in Herbology. I am also proud to tell you that you will also receive the award for most improved academic performance for last year. Along with this recognition here are your exam scores and school list for next year.

Congratulations again and keep up the good work

Professor. Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Exam scores

T-Troll E-Exceeds expectations

D-Dreadful O-Outstanding

A-Acceptable

Transfiguration - A

Potions - O

DADA - E

Herbology - OO

CoMC - O

Divination - D

Ancient ruins - O

History of magic – A

"An O in Potions? Wow!" Neville announced. "See Master Neville is not so clueless about school as he once thought. We's told you so." Kip said with an air of arrogance. "Today I plan on getting my school supplies after sending my notice to the apothecaries. Don't work too hard you guys!" Neville screamed over his shoulder as he left. He drew up the two letters to send to the Apothecaries and then left to go shopping.

'First stop is Gringotts to get some money'. As soon as he stepped in the place a goblin was there to do anything he wanted immediately. He sat in the cart to withdraw some money from the Barbier vault. He didn't have to use this vault, but he was mighty curious about what else was in it. The ride took forever in Neville's opinion and was surprised how deep this vault was. He was also astonished to what he found inside the vault. There were tons of books, gold, scrolls, gems, and of course the family crest. He took what he needed and more because he could and left. He went to Madam Malkin's first for some new robes.

"Hello Neville! Where is your grandmother?" asked Madam Malkin enthusiastically.

"She passed away." Neville shrugged off and went to look at the robes.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. I didn't know!"

"It's fine. No one really does. Look, I need some new robes. So since you're the style expert maybe you could help me." Neville smiled. He finally fixed his teeth with a spell and whitened then just for good measure. He was not vain but who else was going to look after him?

"Of course, what do want? New school robes? New formal robes? What exactly are you looking for?"

"All of it."

"Great stand here while I measure you."

"Alright here are the robes that I have that will fit you. I suggest you keep to the darker range to complement your complexion and eye colour."

"Thanks"

After about an hour he literally had a whole new wardrobe plus some new boots and shoes. He had the store send them to his home so he didn't have to lug all the bags around. Now he wanted to get a new a wand. It's not that his dad's wand was bad; it's just that it didn't feel right.

"Well hello Mr. Longbottom and how are you this pleasant day?" Asked Mr. Olivander.

"Good. Yourself?"

"Good, good. Now I assume you are finally here to get your own wand?"

"Yeah. My dad's wand is fine it's just that it doesn't always does what it's supposed to."

"I wouldn't expect it to Mr. Longbottom. The wand chooses the wizard. The weaker the bond between the wizard and wand the less likely the wand will work."

"So does that mean the core needs to be different?"

"Perhaps. I remember every wand I ever sold. Your mother had a twelve and a quarter inch willow wand with unicorn hair, good for healing. Your father had a twelve and a half inch holly wand with dragon heartstring, good for defensive spells. You however may need something different. Here try this one, ten and half inch willow with dragon heartstring."

Nothing happened.

"Try this one. Eleven inch willow with vampire hair."

The wand jumped from Neville's hand back into the box.

"Guess not. Try this one. Twelve inch holly with basilisk blood."

The air started to move and a glow settled around Neville. "Wow. Is a match supposed to feel like that?" asked Neville.

"Yes it does. This wand is excellent for offensive and defensive spells."

"This wand sounds kind of dark. I mean basilisk blood is its core. Does that imply I'm a dark wizard or something."

"No not really. Some dark wizards have unicorn hair for their core. So the wand does not dictate whether you are good or evil. However, this wand is not easy to control so what it does tell me is that you have some powerful magic in you."

Neville thought him mad but made sure his face remained expressionless. 'Powerful magic? Me? I don't think so.' "Thank you very much Sir"

After this purchase he went to get his books and then headed to the apothecary for some of the required potions ingredients. Once finished he headed for the Leaky cauldron for something to drink. He ran into Ron, Hermione, and Harry at the bar where he ordered.

"Come on everyone let's grab a table" Ron said

"Come on Neville, everyone includes you too." Harry said while laughing.

When there drinks came Ron began talking about how great Harry's surprise birthday party was at the Burrow.

"Yeah it was awesome, it was great how Charlie brought over a baby dragon." Hermione said loudly

"Not so loud Hermione, Charlie could get sacked if people knew he smuggled one into the country, even if was only for a day." Responded Ron.

Neville couldn't believe it! There was a surprise party and no thought to invite him. Not only that they decided to talk about it in front of him believing that he was there.

"Well, well. If it isn't the mudblood, weasel, scarhead, and the squib" Draco drawled while grabbing a chair to sit with them.

Ron's face became as red as his hair and screamed at Malfoy.

"What are for doing sitting with us ferret face!"

"Ron please calm down you're making a scene" pleaded Hermione.

"Granger is right you know. You should learn to listen. Besides I just heard about a surprise party and decided to listen in."

"Whatever Malfoy, so Neville what was your favourite part of the party."

Neville looked at Harry like he lost his mind. Then simply gave him a glare worthy of Snape, but decided to play it cool and be calm. 'If Malfoy taught me anything, you irritate others the most when you're calm and right.

"How would I know Harry? I wasn't even there, let alone invited."

"What do you mean Neville? Of course you were there."

"Really? Then pray tell what did I do when I was there. Or what did I wear?"

"Um? You know what guys I don't remember Neville being there. Neville are you sure you didn't get an invitation. Ron was supposed to send them out."

"I sent them all out Hermione, you were the one who made the invitations."

Neville drank the last of his drink and slowly got up.

"I'm sure it wasn't **intentional **that you forgot I wasn't invited. But there you go; I wasn't. I have to go. It was a pleasure. You too Malfoy."

Malfoy nodded his head and looked at Neville's retreating form in pensive thought before adding his two scents. "Man, with friends like you who needs enemies. I'm very glad to have been sorted into Slytherin, at least they don't pretend to be people's friends. Oh, and did you guys know that his grandmother passed just this summer? I bet you didn't." Malfoy got up and laughed at their faces of shock and disbelief.

That was the last thing Neville heard before walking out the door and back into Diagon Alley. 'Now I have to pick up some groceries because I gave the house elves a day off. I feel like past... His thoughts were interrupted by

"Wait, Neville, wait" yelled Malfoy from behind. Neville slowed down until Draco caught up.

"Yes Malfoy?"

"Look I just wanted to say sorry about your grandmother's passing."

Neville gave him an incredulous look before saying thanks and tried to walk away.

"I'm trying to be nice here and you're shoving me off"

"What exactly do you expect Malfoy, you are not exactly my friend."

"And those people back there are?"

"No Malfoy. I have no friends." Then tried to step passed him.

"Neville you have changed. For the good I might add. You are not so, so.."

"Pathetic?"

"Yeah! Ok, that came out more rude then I intended."

"If your trying to make friends with Gryfindors to support your claim that you renounced Voldermort then maybe you should suck up to Potter. Or perhaps you figured that I would be the easiest to convince of your new good guy persona and squeeze you into his confidence?"

Draco winced when he said Voldermort. "Potter? Since when do you call the boy wonder become Potter?"

"Probably when I figured he wasn't my friend. If there is anything I admire about you Slytherins it's the fact that you are what you portray. For example you are and arrogant prick to everyone not just me."

"Did you just defend Slytherin house? What's next are you going to say that Dumbledore is a manipulative old coot who's ideas about integrating the Wizarding world with the muggle world is stupid?"

"This is not the time nor place for this discussion. I also don't trust you and must complete my errands before the shops close. However, as to your previous statement. Yes I do, but I still think Voldermort is a crazy half-blood who rules by fear. My views do not justify the rape, torture, and murder of innocent people. With that said good evening Mr. Malfoy"

'What happened to you Neville? Whatever it is, you have certainly got my attention.' Draco left to go down Knocturn Alley.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Neville's grandmother passes away and he finally decided to live life the way he wishes too. A new inheritance, nice Slytherins, and evil Gryfindors, my oh my. Will Neville succeed in his new life? Eventual slash. NL/DM

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. No money is made from this.

**Chapter 6: Platform 9¾ and new friends?**

Neville got off the muggle train and headed to Platform 9¾to catch yet another train. 'Wouldn't it just be easier to floo over to Hogsmeade and walk to Hogwarts? If everyone had a set destination time no one would need this stupid train.' Neville shrugged to himself and walked onto the platform where he met up with the familiar large red Hogwarts train. He put away his trunk and took a carriage. He was early, he usually was since he had to connect the trains. If he took the later train from home then he would miss this one.

Neville took out his Potions text book and began reading. 'I will improve in Potions this year. I will show everyone that I am capable.' Losing track of time in his reading he was interrupted by a very loud Ron Weasely.

"Here you are Neville. Thanks for saving us a seat"

'I was not saving any of you a seat.' Neville thought, but politely said "Your welcome." Then Neville went back to reading his text book.

"Why are you reading potions Neville. Don't you have to have an outstanding score on last years test to take it this year?" asked Harry.

"Yes."

"So then why are you reading the text book Neville?"

"I obviously got an outstanding on the test and am taking it this year."

"That's fantastic Neville!" Hermione said

"Look Neville. Are you still mad at us about the party thing?" Neville glared at Ron but Harry interrupted by stating "You have every right to be. It's just that it's done and there is nothing we can do about it."

"Indeed." Neville said cooly.

The carriage door opened and Draco Malfoy pushed passed the rest of the carriage occupants and sat next to Neville.

"Hey Neville. You got into Potions?"

"Yes. I suspect you did as well."

"Off course. I did get the highest mark in Potions last year."

"You got the highest Potions mark last year?" Hermione gasped. Malfoy smirked and Neville really tried not to laugh at her stupidity. 'She cannot possibly believe that she is the smartest person in the world could she? And she says Malfoy has a superiority complex'.

"He just said he did. I myself received the highest herbology mark last year. Does this surprise you too Hermione".

"Good for you Neville." Malfoy patted his back while laughing at Hermione who left the carriage.

"Neville you shouldn't have rubbed that in her face you know. I expected this behaviour from Malfoy but not you."

"Please Ron. Hermione always boasts about her superior intelligence all the time, and just because I have pointed out that I have a talent of my own does not mean I should have to hide it. Next you'll tell Harry not to be good in DADA to appease her sensitive ego." Neville spat with acid.

"Look Neville whatever has gotten into you we don't like it. So why don't you leave the attitude or you leave our carriage." Harry said trying to sound diplomatic.

"Trying to sound diplomatic Harry? I assure you your boy who lived status is on ice with me. Besides this is my carriage since I was here first. If you don't like it then you leave."

Ron and Harry looked at each other and left. "If your hanging around Malfoy Neville then you deserve what you get."

Neville felt the hurt when those words were said but never once changed his expression. He simply pulled his book back up and began reading again.

Malfoy's thoughts

'I don't believe I'm seeing this. What exactly did Neville do to piss these guys off? I bet he didn't do anything. He probably stopped following what they wanted from him and left him to dry. I know what Potter said hurt him, but his face showed almost nothing. Being an expert at reading facial expressions and body language see saw the hurt, but was too proud to show it. Normally I wouldn't care what happened with the Gryfindors, but Neville is a fellow pureblood and has just become so cute? Cute? Whatever, Neville changed this summer and looks great. I wonder if he's gay?'

"Why are you still here Malfoy"

"Draco"

"What?"

"My name is Draco"

The carriage door opened again where Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle entered once they say Malfoy.

"Hey you guys. I would like to introduce you to Neville Longbottom"

Neville looked at each carriage occupant closely before nodding his head to his introduction.

"Why are you guys here?" Neville asked.

"Well were just looking for Draco, but it appears that he was speaking to his new **friend**." Blaise responded

"Friend? Draco and I have only spoken twice to each other with minimal insults."

"Yes well, I'm intrigued by your change. Also I don't approve of how your old friends treat you so I'm going to give you something better to compare it too."

Blaise gave Neville a once over and looked too Draco. He suddenly had this look of realization and put on a friendly smile along with the rest of the crew. Not sensing anything malicious about the group yet, Neville closed his book and decided to play along. He had absolutely nothing to lose by trying to be friends with them.

Before the silence could get awkward Pansy suggested a game to allow Neville to become more comfortable with them. She placed several silence spells and locking spells on the carriage door and made everyone make an oath of confidence. This actually made Neville feel better. Everything said here will stay here; it also made everything said truth because lies would have caused physical discomfort to those that heard it.

**Blasise went first.**

"My name is Blaise Zambini. My family is neutral in the war because both sides are wrong. However I would like the dark lord and Dumbledumb to choke the big one, in that order. My best friend is Draco since we knew each other as kids, and I'm dating this lovely lady here Miss Pansy. What else, oh I like some muggle music since our music sucks!"

**Pansy:**

"I'm Pansy Parkinson as you all know. I'm dating this hot guy over here Blaise. My first kiss was with Draco but that will be covered when he talks. Vincent, Greg and I grew up together along with Nott who we don't hang with anymore. My parents are death eaters but I don't want to be one and my parents would rather off themselves before serving me on a silver platter. What else, I love pizza. Can't get enough of it."

**Vincent:**

"My name is Vincent Crabbe. Pansy already covered our brother-sister relationship. Hurt her we hurt you. My family is in the same boat of the Parkinsons. I play the piano and my favourite subject is Tranfiguration. I just pretend I'm stupid. It's easier to spy when people talk freely around you."

**Gregg:**

"I'm Gregg. Vincent already covered everything I was going to say. Except my best subject is Divination, but that is because I'm actually a knower. It's not the same thing as a seer I simply know that some things will happen. To make things clearer seers see possibilities of events not set in stone, whereas I know some things will happen that has been kind of predestined. How do you think Draco stays out of trouble all the time? I also knew your grandmother would not be alive to see you off for your sixth year. Sorry about you loss by the way."

**Draco:**

"We all know that I am the almighty Draco Malfoy. The sex god of Slytherin. However, that was a rumour started by Merlin knows who since I have not had sex with anyone. Yes I have retained my self control because no one had really caught my interest, yet. Anyway, I have renounced the dark lord in truth. My father was menace to society and I hope that my testimony will keep him in Azkaban indefinitely. I am now the in control of the Malfoy fortune which I am taking very seriously. My best friend is Blaise he knows me so well that sometimes I don't even have to talk for him to guess what's up. In some ways it's weird. Pansy said that I was her fist kiss. Well that was also the day I found out I was gay. Yes weird isn't it. Well it's the truth no one here cares because well we simply don't. Whatever floats your boat right? That's it about me. Oh, I still don't like muggles, but will tolerate them. As long as muggle borns stop coming into my world and tell me how to run it. If they want to be here then they should adapt not the other way around. Merlin that pisses me off!"

**Neville:**

"Well, that was very enlightening. Seriously! Don't look at me like I'm lying I always pinned you guys as junior death eaters; I guess I was wrong. I also believe the same thing as Draco, mostly because Hermione can wear on the nerves with her SPEW nonsense. My grandmother did just die. I was left with everything, but I was also left with the Barbier fortune since I'm the last living relative of that family. My mother was the only daughter the Barbier's have leaving me the heir to that name if I so chose. The Barbier's are a French family as old as the Malfoy's if my solicitor was correct, which made my family history research a bit interesting. I recently started a business named I made deals with the local apothecary and the apothecary in Greece to sell my ingredients. Since no one can compete with my plants yet, I own the market but since I still have school I have to keep the business small until I can expand. Get this my ingredients are Severus Snape approved. I doubt he would have had he had known I ran the company, but the bottom line is that I am the king of herbology and good luck the arse who tries to compete with me. Oh, I'm also gay."

Complete silence.

"Wait you're gay?" asked Draco.

"Yes. I am. I would appreciate if this never got out. Gryfindors are not very open to that kind of thing. The last Gryfindor that was openly gay had to switch schools because the house was so horrible to him. They did everything but rape him. I really don't want to have to deal with that, especially with when my friends from Gryfindor are on thin ice."

Draco kind of had this far away look with a weird smile that never really became a smile. 'He's kind of cute when he looks thoughtful. I just wanna…'

"No. We will not tell a soul, since you could do some damage to our reps too." Blaise responded quickly breaking away Neville's attention from Draco.

When Draco finally got his bearings back he started talking about Neville's business. Everyone admitted having have purchased at least some of his stock for potions this year. They were even impressed that the Hogwarts stock was from Neville's garden. He was having a lot of fun talking to these guys, listening to gossip and joking around. It felt nice to not be ignored.

They stayed together until they reached Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Neville's grandmother passes away and he finally decided to live life the way he wishes too. A new inheritance, nice Slytherins, and evil Gryfindors, my oh my. Will Neville succeed in his new life? Eventual slash. NL/DM

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. No money is made from this.

**Chapter 7: A new year-first day back**

At breakfast the next morning Neville didn't even want to get up. In fact he got up and showered only after he knew his room mates have already left. The night before was tense because his room mates included Ron and Harry. 'I assume it's because they want me to apologize. That won't happen because I did nothing wrong.' Neville thought bitterly to himself. After getting ready for his first day back he left for breakfast which had only fifteen minutes left. As soon as he walked into the Great Hall he really wanted to leave, but decided to sit next to Ginny who waved him over.

"How was you summer Nev?"

"Alright and yours Ginny."

"It was fantastic we went to the pyramids, we even went in one to find some buried tombs, …."

He kind of stopped listening to her talking when Draco came into the great hall. He couldn't help it, Draco looked so sophisticated and entered with such confidence that people would just stop and look. 'I wish I could do that. I would hate him right now if I wasn't attracted to him. Stop and rewind. Neville you should not be attracted to him because someone like him does not go for someone like you. Get it?'

"Neville are you listening to me?"

"Yes sorry Ginny I'm just kind of anxious today. First day back and all." He said with a nervous smile. 'When did I become good at lying?' he thought

A Gryfindor prefect broke his train of thought by tossing him his class schedule. He was pleased to note that most classes were with Slytherin except for Divination which was the Hufflepuffs and Herbology which was with the Ravenclaws. Not a bad schedule. First up double Potions with Slytherin. Neville smirked, 'Everyone in Gryfindor is upset by this except me.'

Neville left after he ate and politely excused himself from Ginny who was now talking the ear of some poor girl who happened to sit beside her.

On his way to the dungeons he ran into Hermione and Harry. Ron did not make the grade to stay in Potions, not that he complained much about that.

"Congratulations Neville on receiving your awards last night." Hermione said trying to sound nice.

Before he could respond Draco was walking down the halls with his friends. "That's rich coming from the people who didn't even clap for him at the rewarding ceremony. I watched you, all you did was glare at him."

"Draco is right, why are you proud of me now Hermione?"

"I guess what I'm saying is that we were wrong in treating you like we did. And we want to apologize."

"Look you guys, I really would prefer to be mad at you right now. I get it you needed to cool your heels, but you can't expect me to forgive you so easily." Neville said as he walked over to stand between Draco and Vincent.

"Are you telling me that you would rather be friends with these death eaters then me!" Harry screamed.

"They are not death eaters! You don't even know them. They have there own demons fight as you do Harry. Who do you think you are passing judgment on people. The Slytherins are right about us Gryfindors, Dumbledore has let us get away with so much that we have blurred the line between what is noble and what is right. Just because we think we are noble does not equate to us being right."

"Neville you cannot be serious, they are Slytherins who believe that people like me should die."

"No Hermione, they do not want you dead. They simply want muggle borns to adapt to their society as opposed to them adapting to you. How would you like it if I went to the muggle world and changed everything you believed in into something that works for me who was not a part of it to begin with?"

"It's not the same thing Neville and you know it."

"No it's not. They simply have a different view point. It doesn't make them wrong. These people here do not believe in genocide Hermione."

"What is this racket in my hallway?" yelled Snape who was walking down the hall. "20 points from Gryfindor for cluttering up my dungeon. "Everyone in now!"

Having heard everything Snape did not want to take all the Gryfindor points since Neville was defending his students with a passion only a Gryfindor can muster. So he reasoned 10 points from each Gryfindor who annoyed him, not including Longbottom. He was surprised by the defense, but because of it he was not surprised that Malfoy sat next to Longbottom. 'Perhaps I shall talk to Draco this evening about the Longbottom case'

As soon as the bell rang the rest of the students filed into the classroom. Where Snape stood and began his class.

"I want everyone to look at the person closest to you, this will be your Potions partner until the end of the semester. If there is a problem resolve it yourselves or live with it until the end of first semester where I will allow for partners to switch if you need to. Now turn your text to page five."

"Who can tell me what Veritaserum is?"

"No one knows, come on what does the name imply. Longbottom?"

"It is the strongest of all truth serums. It forces the drinker to tell the truth. The person will do so until the potion wears off or an antidote is administered."

"Very good, five points to Gryfindor. Now we will take the next two classes to brew this complex potion. The instructions for the first half of the process are in your text book on page 7 now get to work."

Neville and Draco got to work immediately. Neville volunteered to get the ingredients for the first half of the potion process. He then cut up the ingredients and put them into administering order, which helped him remember what order ingredients went into the potion. Draco set up the cauldron and the created the acidic base. Together they worked remarkably well. While one added the ingredients the other stirred and made sure that the ingredients were cut in uniform slices and ensured that the paste was consistent before adding it to the potion. Draco even tried to explain how to use the colour and scent of the potion to know when it was time to add the next ingredient. Neville didn't mind this kind of help because Draco actually taught him something without making him fell like an utter idiot.

As the Potions Master was making his final round of the period, he was disgusted with the pitiful attempts the students made. Even Miss. Granger and Mr. Potter weren't even close to what they should have at this point. Before telling everyone to forget it and clean there cauldrons he saw Mr. Longbottom's and Mr. Malfoy's potion. It was almost perfect. He decided to allow the class to continue this disaster just to see how well this one potion turned out. He told the class to cast a refreshing charm over their cauldrons so it was safe until tomorrow's class.

Since this class took the whole morning everyone was off to lunch.

"Neville would you like to eat with us?" asked Draco

"Yeah, but I don't think it would be best if I sat at the Slytherin table"

"We don't have to sit the table we could grab some stuff and eat outside by the lake. How's that? Reasoned Pansy.

"Awsome!" Neville replied with a sincere smile.

'I will kill anyone who takes that smile from him.' "All right then. Blaise, Vince, Gregg and I will gather some food and meet you two by the tree." Said Draco as he was dragging the others along to the great hall.

As Neville and Pansy were walking to the tree by the lake "That was a very nice thing you did. Sticking up for us and all. Most would agree with what Potter and Granger said."

"Yeah, well I don't think it's right. I would have agreed with them last year. But I promised myself that I wouldn't judge people like that anymore. I don't like being judged so I don't want to continue the cycle."

"Just so you know we appreciate it. Here they come bearing food. Hey Blaise what do you have for me today?" Pansy asked with her characteristic smile.

Everyone ate in a comfortable silence. Once finished they decided to do the homework Snape assigned just to pass the time. Once they all finished, in record time, they had ten minutes until transfiguration. So they all got up and walked slowly to the class. It appeared that no one really wanted to be there except for Vince. Everyone paired up again like they did in Potions and prepared for another hour and a half of boredom.

"Today we will transform the box into a turtle. Everyone turn to page 16 and begin reading. Once done you and your partner will try to accomplish the goal of the lesson. If not it is to be done for homework."

Draco and Neville simply scanned the section and jotted down the important points. It didn't sound so bad when you looked at the point form notes.

"Its all about perception. You gotta visualize what you want then hope it happens." Draco said with good humor. Draco knew he sucked at this and didn't pretend to get it either. "You go first Neville. If you screw up, then I won't look so bad."

"Thanks a lot. Fine I'll go first. It takes courage to go first." Draco stuck out his tongue while Neville laughed.

Neville cast the incantation with his new wand and visualized the transformation step by step. The box turned into a turtle in front of everyone's eyes. "20 points for Gryfindor for successfully casting the incantation. Good show Mr. Longbottom."

"Wow. Now I'm really going to look like an idiot if I don't get it. Tell me how you did it. You made it look so easy."

Neville spent five minutes going over what did and explained to Draco that he pushed the transformation along in his mind while going through the steps. On Draco's first try he got it too, but only received 10 points for his house for his attempt. Even though this blatant favoritism got Draco down he was happy that Potter and Granger still had not gotten the incantation right by the end of the period.

"What do you have next Neville?"

"Divination. You?

"Arithmancy."

"I'll see you after dinner. We can all meet up in the library to help Pansy and Blaise with Transfiguration. I'll also probably have Arithmancy homework. So homework after dinner in the Library don't be late." Yelled Draco.

"Alright!"

Divination class was such a joke. They read tealeaves again. Professor Trelawny predicted Potter's death again and talked about the grim being in everyone's cup. This class was such a joke. However he had to write a parchment about the differences between visions and dreams. Not very hard but a time waster nonetheless.

Dinner was a quiet affair. No one wanted to talk to him, but Neville could have dealt with that and ate in peace. But Ron decided to make a big spectacle of how he was now a death eater because he defended some of his new friends. Then he continued his rant by stating that Neville was no longer worthy of Gryfindor house and that he should never have gotten into Hogwarts because is only a step away from being a squib. Having lost his appetite he stood up and left without a word to go to the library to complete his divination homework.

About 45 minutes later the Slytherin gang showed up in the library. The timing was perfect because Neville was beginning to put his Divination homework away and getting out his Transfiguration textbook.

"Neville did you eat dinner?" asked Pansy in a worried voice.

"A bit, but then Ron decided to classify me as a death eater by association so left to avoid further confrontation."

"I see. Perhaps after this we can raid the kitchen. How's that? Homework always makes me hungry."

"Gregg you're always hungry."

"I'm a growing boy."

"Right. Now who still needs to get the transfiguration assignment?" asked pansy

Neville explained what he did the same way he explained it to Draco. In less then thirty minutes they all got it.

"No offense Neville, but you used to really suck at this. So how come you got this quicker then any of us?" Asked Vince.

"Well part of my problem in school was that my grandmum made me use my fathers wand which was a complete disaster. So this year I went to Olivander to get my wand."

"So what's made of?" asked Draco while trying to work on an Arithmancy problem.

"My fathers had a twelve and a half inch holly wand with dragon heartstring, mine is a twelve inch holly wand with basilisk blood."

"Are you kidding me? Wouldn't that imply that you're dark or something?" asked Blaise.

"I asked Mr.Olivander the same question. But he said no because some dark wizards have unicorn hair as their core. So wand core and wizard type are not really correlated."

"Neat. Your wand sounds so much cooler than mine now. Mine has a core of vampire hair." Said Pansy.

"When Mr. Olivander asked me to try a wand with vampire hair but the wand literally jumped from my hand a flew back into its box. It was kind of funny."

"Draco what are you doing?" asked Gregg

"Hold on a sec." scribbing things on his parchment. "Yes I got it. Now my Arithmancy homework is done. Who's up for some food?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. No money is made from this.

**Chapter 8: The Attack**

The house elves in the kitchen were as hospitable as ever. They provided the group with chocolate cake, leftovers from dinner, and whatever other unhealthy snack they could think of. Yet one house elf was not very accommodating.

"Why is Master Draco here now?" Dobby asked rudely.

"Dobby? What are you doing here? I thought father got rid of you?"

"You would have liked that wouldn't you? Great Master Harry freed Dobby from evil Lucius!"

"That was nice of him. So why do you hate me again? It's not as if I ever hurt you."

"Master Harry does not like you so I don't either!"

"Aren't house elves supposed to serve and be nice?" asked Vince while stuffing his face with another chocolate éclair.

"We are free house elves we here because we want to." Dobby said with a note of arrogance.

"Whatever. We got what we came for. You guys it's getting late, I better get to Gryfindor tower before the Prefects begin their rounds. See you tomorrow in Potions." Neville said while getting up to leave.

"Alright see you tomorrow. Don't let the other Gryfindorks bother you. If they do they will have to deal with us!" Draco said while the others nodded their heads fervently.

When Neville reached his dorm room everyone seemed to be asleep, so he quietly grabbed his stuff to get ready for bed. In the Gryfindor washroom Dean came in while Neville was brushing his teeth.

"Hey Neville."

After rinsing his mouth. "Hey Dean. You're up later then usual."

"Yeah."

"What's wrong you look like you just got caught cheating on a Potions test by Snape." smirking in good humour.

"I hexed someone in one of the old abandoned classrooms and can't seem to undo it."

"Why would you need to hex someone with a spell you can't undo it and why are you asking me to help you with that? You know I'm not the best wizard."

"You're the only one I found up and I don't need this to get out. I'll be enough trouble without having all of Gryfindor being involved."

"Alright. Show me where this classroom is."

'I really have a bad feeling about this. Neville do you really believe that he cast a spell and does not know how to undo it? If he was upset then his spell could have gone haywire, right? I really hope I won't regret this.' Neville thought. As soon as he entered the dark classroom something felt off. No one was in there and the room seemed to be way too dark.

"I'm really sorry Neville." Dean said while slowly backing out of the classroom and closing the door.

As soon as Neville was about to ask why he was lead to this classroom he was hit with a variety of spells and fell onto the floor frozen. He couldn't move or speak. Starting to panic he looked around to see who cast the spells.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Slytherin supporter. Why are you back in Gryfindor tower? You know you are no longer viewed as a Gryfindor you traitor." Said Ron maliciously.

'I should have realized this was a set up. It felt like one, but I just couldn't say no to helping someone could I? No of course not. Lesson learned. Now release me and I'll forget this ever happened.' Neville thought with some hope, knowing that he very well could not say it aloud.

"You know Neville. You would think that after five years of friendship you would know who you're real friends are. No one would have been your friend if I hadn't defended you. But since you have become friendly with Malfoy we believe you need to learn what happens to those who betray us. _Sectumsempra!" _yelled Harry.

He wanted to scream in pain buy couldn't move enough to do so. All that was heard was a muffled whimper. He was in a lot of pain but it eventually dulled down to a painful ache. Afterwads someone kicked his the chest and he felt his skin being burned. The pain was so intense that he welcomed the darkness that being unconciousness provided.

"We should go before he wakes up. Before we go I think we should obliviate Neville so he can't say we did this. Obliviate." Whispered Harry while pointing his want at Nevilles temple.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Draco's POV**

'Damn I'm late. Severus is going to kill me if I don't make it to his class on time'

He showered and changed in record time. With about ten minutes to spare he ran to the Great Hall to grab a muffin and ate it on the way to Potions. With two minutes left he stalked into the class and gave his friends a glare that rivaled Professor Snape's.

"Tell me why you didn't wake me this morning?"

"We may be your friends Draco but we do not have a death wish. Do you remmeber what happened to Blaise last time he tried to wake you up?" asked Gregg.

"Yeah I did hex him with boils didn't I?" Draco responded with a smirk.

"No matter I'll just make sure my alarm works next time. Hey, where's Neville? He is usually on time."

"I don't know. He wasn't at breakfast either."

His conversation was cut short by the loud group of Gryfindors that barged into the classroom with only a minute to spare. Potter and his group looked way too smug this early in the morning. As soon as they sat down they kept making vague comments about last nights events and how their plan worked perfectly.

"What do they mean, their plan worked perfectly? "Do you think they may have done something to Neville?" asked Pansy who was quickly becoming worried about their absent friend.

"I'm not sure but I'll talk to Uncle Sev after class and see if he has any information."

Class was as boring as ever. Professor Snape took off Gryfindor house point for any little thing, but never once mentioned the absence of his lab partner. About half way through class the Headmaster relieved professor Snape and handed him a list of potions to get for the infirmary. His potion turned out near perfect, which was no surprise because he was actually good in Potions and does not get by with only the good graces of the Potions Master as everyone else thought. After he bottled his potion he left and went straight to the infirmary.

As soon as he got there he was surprised with the amount of people hovering over some prone from on the farthest bed in the room. He wanted to see who it was but did not want to interrupt their healing duties. Professor Snape waved him over to wear he was brewing two sets of potions simultaneously.

"Hello Professor."

"Good morning Draco. Why are you not in your second period class?"

"I have a headache?"

"Don't lie to me and that innocent smile of yours hasn't worked on me since you were nine. Now why is it you are here?"

"Fine I wanted to know if the person in the infirmary was Neville. Is it?"

"Officially I am not at liberty to discuss who is being treated."

"Unofficially then."

"Unofficially then your suspicions are correct. I do not know what your relationship is with Mr. Longbottom. But I will ask that you not discuss anything you hear or see here. I would also ask you to see me after dinner tonight to discuss this new development."

"I swear on the Malfoy name that this will not get out to the general public without Neville's approval. I would just like to know what happened if he will be alright?"

"Mr. Malfoy you sound genuinely concerned. This is intriguing. As I have said we will discuss some of this, this evening. Here is a pass so you won't lose house points for being late to your next class."

"Fine. I know when I'm being dismissed. See you this evening then."

The rest of the day went by in a blurr. At dinner he spoke to his friends about what Professor Snape told him. Then they discussed who could have hurt their new friend and why. They suspected that Potter and his lackeys did it with the intent of beating some house loyalty into Neville.

"I think we should just listen around and see if the Gryfindors have any other plans for Neville." Blasie suggested

"Good idea. We have no evidence and are riding our assumptions on conjecture. I will be speaking to Uncle Sev tonight so I'll get more information about what happened. He will probably also have spoken to Neville so he'll probably relay that conversation to me as well."

"I really want to hurt some of the self-righteous Gryfindors. At least when I hurt someone I don't pretend to do it for the betterment of the Wizarding World. I just admit that I'm an arse and move on." Vince said.

"I don't think plotting revenge will be effective this time you guys." Pansy finally added

"Why not Pansy? Don't you want to get back at those that hurt Neville?"

"Of course Gregg. It's just that the law is on our side if we find enough evidence. Knowing that Gryfindor is involved there is definitely evidence somewhere. There is also probably at least one of the perpetrators who is ashamed of what happened and will spill everything once you ask. Besides if we do take revenge then the Headmaster could force Neville back to Gryfindor tower under the pretense that nothing can be done because both the guilty party and the defensive party have done wrong. If we prove that Gryfindor did wrong while staying completely clean we can protect Neville by having him moved to another house or to his own rooms. There is a rule that states that any student that is not physically safe in their House has right to move dorm locations. We should use that."

"You know what Pansy? Sometimes I don't give you enough credit. We are Slytherins so our word means absolutely nothing the faculty here. So if we use the law and Hogwarts rules then the Headmaster will have no choice but the listen. If the Headmaster refuses to see reason I could use one of the Malfoy attorneys to drive the point home to protect Neville. He will eventually let go his reservations because he would not want to make a public fiasco about the event"

"If this gets ugly, which I bet it will since the Golden Boy just acted like the Dark Lord. The papers would go nuts over this and if we prove that the Headmaster tried to cover it up then we just put a dent in his credibility. What do you think Draco?" Blasie theorized.

"True. As much as pissing off the Headmaster is on my list of things to do this year, it is not as important as ensuring the Neville will not have to be hurt by those people again. It would be easier to help him if were in Slytherin, but changing houses is not allowed unless there is dire circumstance."

"But isn't being attacked by your house mates considered a dire circumstance?" Vince asked

"It would depend on the injury sustained during the attack and the absolute certainty that it was your house mates who attacked you." Pansy replied in a semi-lecture tone.

"Alright I have to go meet Uncle Sev. I'll see you in the Common room and I'll give you the summary of what I learned. Please do your essays, and bring back some library books for me to use. I predict I'll be up all night trying to do them."

"We'll help you. Now go before Professor Snape decides not to talk to you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco quickly made his way to the Dungeons and knocked on the door to Professor's Snape's Laboratory. Not many students knew of this location but he did because he had the honour of working in it this past summer. Before knocking again the door jerked open and his uncle stood there with his signature scowl and glare that would have scared anyone else.

"No need to try that scowl on me. You know that hasn't scared me since I was nine."

"Don't be a brat. Are you coming in or not?"

"Of course."

"Tea?"

"Yes. I'm assuming I'll need it."

"So what is your relationship with Mr. Longbottom?"

"Friends I guess. He has changed over the summer and we get along well. He even gets on with the rest of my friends."

"What do you mean changed? Other then the fact that he has received a substantial intelligence boost."

"I think he was always smart just to nervous to focus and perform well. Gryfindor did more harm then good for him."

"I see. So when did you see him this summer."

"I told you about running into Pothead and his followers at the Leaky Cauldron. Well what I didn't say was that Neville was there and they had a falling out. Potter didn't see it as such but Neville was pretty clear that he wanted nothing more then Potter to stuff his fame up his arse. It was highly amusing, I think you may have enjoyed that."

"I have no doubt about that. You seem to have respect for him and seem to have more then platonic intentions with towards to him."

"Blasie said that to me too. I know I'm not that obvious. But since you know better then my own parents I'll concede. He has certainly captured my attention. That is all I wish to say about this moment."

"That's fine. So what else changed about Neville that has captured you're interest. That is no easy feat since you are very particular."

"As you probably know his Grandmother is dead and left him with everything. His mother was a Barbier, which you also know because you attended school with her, so he was also left with access to that fortune. I think the old hag held him back more then helped him, because Neville certainly is ambitious. He started his own project. I'm under an oath not to tell."

"Under an oath? Interesting. Let me guess all your friends took the oath and told each other where you stand to invoke trust."

"Yes. It is very effective."

"I see. You could give me a hint as to what Mr. Longbottom has been doing this summer."

"I suppose. But you must never let on that you know. I don't think he trusts you. Not that I blame him really, you have been ruthless on him since the beginning."

"I haven't been lately because he seems to have grown up some. I don't insult people who have a mind of their own. If you remember I was ruthless to you until you listened to other people's opinions outside of you fathers propaganda."

"Yes you did. I thank you for that, even though I didn't at the time. Alright as for your hint. Where did you get this year's potion supplies?"

"I get them from Greece every year, you know that. But I did get it through this new company or something. Their plants are very fresh which has increased the potency of my potions. Why do you ask?"

"Think about it."

"That isn't a hint. That ….. Does the NL by any chance stand for Neville Longbottom?"

"Good show. Now you know. He has expressed concern that if you knew he grew those ingredients you wouldn't have ever gave then a shot."

"He's right I wouldn't have. But now that I have I still plan on using them. He really must be exceptional at Herbology outside the classroom."

"Yes he is. Now that I explained where I stand. Will you please tell me about what happened to Neville?"

"He was found by a house elf that was doing their morning rounds. He had secondary burns on face and arms, two broken ribs, a broken arm, and lost quite a bit of blood. Someone or several people really let him have it."

"Do you know who did it? Have you spoken to him?"

"When the Headmaster and I spoke to him he said he didn't remember anything. The Headmaster assumed that he simply didn't see his attackers and that he will tell the Gryfindors to look out for him. Now I on the other hand have a problem with this. Neville did not even remember being attacked or what happened just prior to being attacked, which suggests that someone obliviated him. Since he was found near Gryfindor tower that also leads me to believe that they may have been involved as well."

"My friends and I came to that conclusion as well. Since he was obliviated can we remove the block?"

"Yes, but I need the headmasters permission, which he will not give me because he doesn't believe that he was obliviated."

"I see. But if his attackers were from Gryfindor then isn't dangerous to send him back there?"

"That would be obvious. But we both know that the Headmaster believes that his Gryfindors can do no wrong."

""I need to prove that Potter and his lackeys did this, but how?"

"You sound positive that Potter had a hand in this."

"I'm willing to stake some serious money on this assumption Sev. The Gryfindors were very livid when Neville stuck up for Slytherin and you know how they get when they see someone not following their ideals."

"Yes they do tend to be violent. I wouldn't surprise if they ate their young too. I have an idea, but it could backfire. The Headmaster may still not believe the testimony even under veritaserum. "

"If they say the truth under veritaserum then I could get my attorney involved. He has expressed interest in taking a stab at Dumbledore."

"My next class was to make you brew the antidote of veritaserum. So if before class everyone took veritaserum under the pretense that I'm motivating them to brew a successful antidote to the potion, then you could tactfully ask questions."

"That could work. Start by asking stupid questions, then move up to what happened to Neville. Gryfindorks tend to talk when they feel safe. Brilliant idea!"

"Yes I know. I'm a genius now off to bed before a prefect finds you out after curfew."

"Thanks uncle Sev."

'I would hug him, but that is just not the Malfoy way. But I know he knows I'm thankful. This plan can work perfectly and has little chance of backfiring since I haven't done anything against the rules, **yet**. I will have to steer clear as any sexual orientation questions to avoid telling everyone about my sexual preference. I would make the Gryfindors month if that little tid bit came out. But the risk is worth it. I will bring down the bastards who hurt Neville. He was hurt badly, it wasn't a simple punch in the face it was a damn beating. Potter will pay. No one messes with a Malfoy.'


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. No money is made from this.

Sorry I haven't written in a while. I started my new job and had my volunteer training at the hospital. But here is another chapter. Please review!

**Chapter 9: Gryfindor knows no loyalty**

_Draco's POV_

We stayed up for most of the night swapping information and going over the plan for next Potions class, which was next week. Until then we had a plan so that Neville will never be alone without one of the five of us. We don't want to risk another Gryfindor attack.

The next morning we all decided to go to the medical wing to see how Neville was doing. Surprisingly he wasn't in there alone. Dumbledore was there with the golden trio. I whispered for them everyone to remain quiet while listening.

"Neville are you sure you don't remember who did this to you?" asked the headmaster

"No I don't. I don't remember anything from that night, do you know who did this?"

"I'm afraid not my boy. I will converse with the other Gryfindors to see if anyone saw anything suspicious."

"Sir, I saw Malfoy and his two goons in the Gryfindor hall that night. Maybe they have something to do with this." Harry said.

"I see. Well I'll have a talk with Mr. Malfoy as well then. I must leave. Get better soon Mr. Longbottom, I'm sure your friends here will update you on what you missed Friday. Good day."

"Well Neville you have two essays to write. One for Herbology and one Charms other then that you missed nothing. Your lucky that you were missing class so close to the beginning of the year, the professors still haven't gotten up to teaching the new stuff yet. Except for potions but we didn't have that yesterday." Hermione said with her know-it-all attitude.

"Thanks Hermione. Harry could you maybe get my stuff from the tower so that I can start these assignments? I really don't want to fall behind."

"There is no way I'm getting your crap from the tower. Who do you think you are ordering me around like that?" Harry nearly screamed.

"I…I.. didn't. I only asked if you could my stuff from the tower. If you don't then fine. I'll simply ask the nurse and she could get a house elf to do it. Merlin what is you problem this morning Harry? And Ron stop looking at me like I just killed your best friend."

"Listen to me you little traitor. I want nothing to do with you and nor does anyone else for that matter. I have no idea how you got into Hogwarts you are barely above a squib." Ron yelled while his face reddening to the colour of his hair.

Neville just sat there trying to digest what was said. Before he could say anything back to Ron, Draco and his friends came in.

"Hey you guys, glad you came by." Whispered a relieved Neville.

"What are you doing here Malfoy. You are not wanted here!" Ron screamed.

"What is going in my ward? Why are you screaming Mr. Weasley?"

"The slytherins have decide to drop by and cause trouble Madam and they won't leave."

"This is not true Madam. My friends and I simply came to see how our friend Neville was doing. And while we were here Potter and Weasley here have done nothing but yell at us and Neville."

"Is this true Neville?"

"Yes Madam. I would like it if Harry, Hermione and Ron left."

"Very well. You heard him out you three. Now Mr. Longbottom please take these potions. Yes I know they taste horrible but rather that then pain hmm."

"Umm Madam Pomfrey could you please help me get some of my books from the tower I don't want to fall behind."

"Why didn't you ask one Harry or Ron?"

"Ummm…."

"Neville don't worry about it we'll share our books and get that homework of yours done, alright?"

"Thanks Pansy. You're the best."

"I'll just go and get them. Blaise come with me."

"So how are you feeling?" asked Vince.

"Fine I guess. My mind feels like it's in a fog or something. As for the rest of me. I'm fine just a bit numb from all the potions."

"Do you know when you'll be let out?" asked Draco.

"Tomorrow morning if I sleep through the night without any problems. I kind of don't want to leave because I have to go back to Gryffindor tower. I have this feeling that I should not go back there but it's almost an irrational feeling. Unless the rest of house feels the same way Harry and Ron does."

"Don't worry we'll think of something for your sleeping arrangements. Otherwise we have devised a way so you are not alone during that day." Said Draco.

"I doubt I could stay anywhere else. There is no way Professor Snape would let me stay in Slytherin. He almost hates me as much as Harry."

"Don't be stupid. Professor Snape is a lot of things but he doesn't deliberately try to hurt his students. Besides I don't think he hates you anymore. Especially since you have been putting an effort in his class. I want to discuss what happened that night you … you got hurt but not now, we'll wait until we are in a more private setting where no one passing can here alright?"

"I don't want to think about it, but you're right I should talk about it. Thanks you guys."

"We're back with the homework. It's really not long or hard. We'll have you done in three hours." Said Blaise.

"What took you so long? Your hair is completely messed up Blasie did you do something other then get your books Pansy." Smirked Neville.

"None of your business. We should really get started." Pansy said with a small blush.

"In three hours it will be supper. So we'll leave you alone for now. We will also bring up supper for you guys after we make an appearance in the Great Hall."

"That's right Draco. You wouldn't want the other Slytherins to get the idea that you're not in charge now would you."

"Don't even go there. See you later, and if you get tired relax. I doubt the professors are actually expecting your homework done for Monday anyway. Bye."

_After supper in the Great Hall_

_Still Draco's POV_

'My plan for this evening was to talk to Neville about tomorrow and bring food, but alas nothing goes the way I plan it. I had to send Vince and Gregg with everything to the hospital wing while I went to the Headmaster's office. The idiot is probably going to accuse me of beating on Neville simply because he will believe anything his golden boy tells him. Honestly who does he think…'

"Headmaster I need you to approve this petition. I have all the Gryfindor's signatures." Said Hermione.

"You want to kick out a fellow Gryfindor? May I ask why?"

"Headmaster. That is beside the point. According school rules a student may be evicted from their house and be resorted into another house. If no other house wants them then the school may provide other rooms. We have a petition."

"That rule has only been used when the student was a threat or if that student was threatened from their house Ms. Granger."

"Headmaster. Mr. Longbottom has become friends with the Slytherins. He is obviously a Death Eater in training. He is a threat to Harry and all other Gryfindors."

"I see. Have you spoken to your head of house about this?"

"Of course. She said to bring it to you."

"Of course. I don't approve. Mr. Longbottom will not be removed from Gryfindor tower."

"Fine. It is also within students right to petition in front if the school. If the other head of houses agree with us then the petition goes through."

"I have the last word Ms. Granger. Besides is it fair to accost Mr. Longbottom in public after just being released from the hospital wing?"

"This is a democratic society sir. As for him being accosted after being released from the hospital, then he should have thought of that before becoming friends with enemies. Good night Headmaster, see you tomorrow morning."

'What? The Gryfindors are petitioning to kick out Neville. Well their goes loyalty. Technically loyalty is a Hufflepuff trait. I'm going to have to see Severus tonight about this after I give a heads up to Neville. It wouldn't be good to experience that kind out betrayal without warning. Alright now let's get through this meeting in one piece.'

"Jollyranchers"

"Come in Mr. Malfoy. Lemon drop?"

"No thank you sir."

"How is school?"

"Fine sir. Look I have to be somewhere so if we could."

"Straight to business then I see. Your father was the same way."

"Well I do have half of his genetic material so it would make sense to have some similarities to him now wouldn't it."

"Yes of course. It seems that you were seen if the Gryfindor hallway the night Mr. Longbottom was attacked."

"I'll make this easy for you. I nor any of my friends have been anywhere near the Gryfindor hallway this year. We have no will towards Neville. Do not think of accusing me or any of my friends of attacking Neville without evidence. Personally, with the way the Gryfindors are acting perhaps the attacker is a little more close to home sir."

"I have to go. Good evening Headmaster."

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy."

'That was easy. For the first time ever the truth worked for, that never happens. A bonus to telling the truth is that you can't refute it. Slytherin is not guilty this time and the Gryfindors are, this is definitely one for the history books. Now how to tell Neville that his so called friends have petitioned to kick him out of Gryfindor, his home for the past five years. There is no way to soften a blow a like that.'

"Hey guys. Have you finished your homework Neville?"

"Yeah. Thanks for supper and all. The nurse only gave me porridge and soft foods it was getting annoying. I heard you had to see the Headmaster; what did he want?"

"He followed up Potheads lead about me being in the Gryfindor hallway the night you were hurt."

"What? You were not even there." Yelled Blaise.

"I know and I told him that. Essentially I told him to leave me alone unless he has physical proof. Anymore accusations from just conjecture I will get legal representation. I will not be accused of physical assault and risk expulsion especially if I didn't do it."

"You're not telling us something. I sense that there is grave news for someone." Gregg whispered.

"As always Gregg you are correct. I just don't know how to tell you this Nev."

"How about you just say it so I have longer to accept the situation?"

"I over heard Granger speaking to the Headmaster before meeting with him. She has a petition with all of the Gryfindor signatures to have you removed from Gryfindor house."

No one spoke for a while. Until Neville asked "What will happen if it goes through?"

"You could be placed in another house I think. But I'm not sure how this will work."

"So if the Headmaster declined the petition what will she do?" whispered Pansy.

"She said tomorrow morning she will present the petition to the school."

"Don't worry Nev we'll be there for you." Said Draco while giving him a one armed hug.

"Thanks. I'm tired I'm going to go to sleep alright. Will I see before breakfast?"

"Absolutely. We'll bring you to breakfast but you may have to sit at the Gryfindor table."

"OK. Night."

"Night Neville." Said everyone.

Everyone left to wait outside while Draco tucked in Neville . 'He looks so vulnerable when he is asleep. I wonder if he would …no he does not need a relationship right now. Maybe someday soon.'

"Night Nev." Draco said while giving a Neville's forehead a soft kiss.

When Draco caught up with his friends they all gave him a knowing smile.

"Don't look at me like that."

"It is so obvious you like him. He likes you too." Said Pansy.

"Even so now is not the time."

"You're right Draco he is going through stuff right now. He doesn't need more emotional confusion added to it. However these events could trigger the relationship, one never really knows." Gregg pondered out loud.

"You scare me sometimes Gregg." Blaise said while laughing a Pansy's confused expression.

"I have to see Professor Snape about what I told you about. He may be able to help. I'll meet you in the common room."

_In Professor Snape's office_

_Still Draco's POV_

"Hello Uncle Sev."

"Good evening Draco. Is this a social visit or do you need something."

"A bit of both I guess. So what's up with you?"

"Nothing new. Just finishing off the last of the medical potions the hospital wing ordered."

"How fun."

"Potions are fun Draco. But you are right, brewing potions I can brew in my sleep can be boring."

"I heard Mr. Longbottom will be released form the hospital wing tomorrow. Have you been to see him yet?"

"Yes, my friends and I went today actually. The golden trio was there too. Pothead actually had the audacity to tell the Headmaster that I was in the Gryfindor hallway the night Neville got hurt."

"Really? Let me guess the Headmaster followed the lead and gently insinuated that you were guilty?"

"Yes! Then I told him I wasn't and not to bother me until he had physical evidence."

"Good. No evidence means no conviction you would think the Headmaster would have learned not blindly accuse people with only circumstantial evidence. But the evidence was provided by Potter so he probably thought it to be very true."

"This is the first time the truth works in my favour. I was rather weird actually."

"I'll bet it was Draco. Do you ever tell the truth?"

"I resent that. I speak the truth. But then we can get into a philosophical discussion about what it is truth."

"Alright, alright. I didn't mean it as a personal insult. Why are you here anyway."

"I over heard Granger asking the Headmaster to accept her petition. The petition has the Gryfindor signatures and it is to remove Neville from their house."

"Unbelievable. A house rejecting a student has not happened in decades. Usually they occur under serious circumstances."

"That is what the Headmaster said. He refused to accept the petition. But Granger now plans on petitioning to the school tomorrow morning."

"Right after Neville is released from the hospital wing?"

"Yes."

"That is rather low. Even for a Slytherin."

"What happens now? If the house no longer wants him there is it dangerous to force him to stay?"

"Yes it would be. But then he would have to be resorted, but that requires the Headmasters permission."

"Will he get his own rooms then?"

"This the Dumbledore we are talking about. He will not give Neville his own rooms. The problem I see is if no other house willing accepts him in."

"Well the Ravenclaws ignore him because he is not a threat to their academic superiority like Granger, the Hufflepuffs hate him because he is better at herbology them all of, and the Slytherins.. I'm not sure about us."

"You are not sure about the all the Slytherins then."

"Yes. I mean most won't care. He is a pureblood so that offers some acceptance by default. His public defense on Slytherin house also offered more Neville supporters, but there are still people who will never see him beyond being a Gryfindor. Especially those who are Voldermort supporters."

"I see. I am not sure how this will play out. However the safest place would be in Slytherin regardless of those who would not like him. He could stay in your dorm since I moved Nott out of there."

"That would be great actually. That way we can keep an eye on him."

"As I said Draco. I have no idea what can happen since I have never witnessed someone being removed from house. I'll look into the rules to see if a Head of House can offer to take the student in. However if it gets ugly the Headmaster may still refuse but then I could offer Slytherin house as temporary residence until Gryfindor house settles down. Especially if there is some belief that the student is unsafe."

"What if the Headmaster refuses anyway? Then my hands are tied. But then you can do things against the rules I suppose. But then that is up to you and your friends. Do not tell me anything so if I'm asked then I have plausible deniability on my side."

"Thanks uncle Sev."

"You're welcome. Go get some rest since I'm assuming you'll be picking up Mr. Longbottom from the hospital wing tomorrow morning."

"How do you know these things? You sometimes have this Dumbledore thing going on and it's a bit unsettling."

"As long as I don't have that infernal twinkle in my eye then I can live with having Dumbledore's intuition. It's helped me keep people out of trouble."

"Don't look at me like that. I do not get in trouble. Ha Ha. Fine I'm leaving now before you recite me all my disobedient conducts in chronological order."

"Good night"

"Night"

_Next Morning_

_Neville's POV_

'It's morning already. Dammit. Why is morning so bright? Today is the day I can finally get away from the dragon lady, no more gross potions, no more cardboard sheets, and no more porridge. But I really don't want to go to breakfast. How today will end is anybody's guess. I hate feeling so out of control. There is no predictability in my day today and it is freaking me out. Alright stop thinking Neville, you are giving yourself a headache. Ouch!'

"Hey Nev!" Pansy said

"Shhh! How can you possibly be so cheerful in the morning."

"Not a morning person are you?" Asked Vince.

"That would be obvious. Can someone please get the nurse so I can get rid of this headache I gave myself."

"Sure I'll get you a potion." Gregg said.

"How did you give yourself a headache?" asked Blaise.

"Thinking to much."

"If thinking gives you headaches how do you get through school?" teased Draco.

"Very funny smart ass."

"We brought you some clothes so you we can get to breakfast. So get to it Neville." Said Pansy.

"Here is your potion."

"Thank you, thank you. Now I'll get changed."

"Neville what's taking you so long." Demanded Draco.

"It's been only five minutes. I highly doubt you should talk about taking a long time to get ready. Rumour has it takes you over an hour."

"No it doesn't. I take forty minutes."

"Is that on a good day Draco." Teased Vince.

"Whatever, I'm hungry. We can tease Draco later about his grooming practices later." Remarked Gregg.

"Alright. Before we go in Neville remember we are there for you. Don't forget that. We gave you the heads up so don't panic. Be calm it will annoy them the most since they are clearly trying to break you. See you after breakfast, we'll go out by the lake and practice DADA alright?"

"OK. I'm ready, let's do this."

As soon as they walked in they separated to their respected table. There was nowhere for Neville to sit so he decided to sit at the end away from everyone else. His housemates gave him a wide range of looks, some gave him ugly sneers, other gave him guilty looks, and surprisingly some even looked sypathetic.

'Perhaps not every Gryfindor hates me. I suppose if Harry wants something he will get it because very few people ever question him. You would think that after second year Harry would know what being shunned felt like that he would not want others to feel that way, but he clearly doesn't. I never betrayed him or called him dark when he could speak parsletoungue, and I helped him during the Triwizard tournament, so why does he hate me? Maybe he only liked me when I fit into his ideal role of groupee. It doesn't matter Draco, Pansy, Blasie, Vince and Gregg are my friends. They have been nicer to me then anyone in Gryffindor has ever been and I would love to be allowed to spend more time with them without having to worry about Gryfindor loyalties. I just wish it didn't have to end up this way.'

Before Neville even began picking at his food Hermione, Harry, and Ron stood up in front of the Great Hall and began their presenting their petition.

"Gryfindor House demands that Neville Longbottom be removed from out house immediately. We have the signatures of everyone in the house and now wish to present our case to the other Head of houses since the Headmaster refuses to accept our demands."

"What has Mr. Longbottom done to deserve this?" Drawled Professor Snape.

"He no longer fits in with the rest of us. His loyalties have changed and because of this he is a threat to Harry and all other Gryfindors."

"Are you suggesting that Neville is a Death Eater Ms. Granger?" shouted Professor McGonagall.

"We are not. We simply feel that he would be more comfortable in another house since he is now friends with those we consider the enemy. Merlin knows what information he has.. accidentally passed on that was considered confidential to Gryfindors to the Slytherins."

"Do you have any proof of this? As far as I'm concerned Mr. Longbottom is the one who is unsafe not you." Replied Professor Flitwick.

"No we do not sir." Stuttered Harry.

"You may a valid point Filius. If Gryfindor is so adamant of getting rid of Mr. Longbottom perhaps he truly is unsafe there. If that is the case relocation may be best for his safety Headmaster." Professor Snape logically deduced.

"Severus are you saying that Gryfindor House is unsafe." Demanded Professor McGonagall.

"Yes I am."

"Severus may have a point unfortunately Minerva. Is there a house that can accept a new student temprarily?"

"What do you mean temporarily? The petition should be ignored." Said Professor McGonagall.

"I will allow for temporary relocation until the Mr. Longbottom's attackers have been identified. If these perpetrators are not from Gryfindor house then he will be returned; until then this is the best course of action for everyone. All those in favour say aye"

"Aye!"

"Well that covers it. How will take in Mr. Longbottom?"

"I could sir. There is space is my house and he already has friends there. It may be best." Offered Professor Snape.

"Alright then. Everyone Neville Longbottom will now be temporarily resorted into Slytherin until further notice. Keep in mind this is temporary."

'I can't believe this I'm a Slytherin now. I have nothing against Slytherin house, quite the opposite I have learned to respect them quite a bit. But now the Gryfindors will definitely hate now more then ever. But on the brighter side I get to stay with my new friends. It's so quiet, you could probably hear a pin drop. I better leave before the Great Hall erupts in loud chatter with him as the topic of conversation. How would my parents feel knowing that there son is no longer a part of the house they were in. Would they be disappointed or angry? This is too much too fast I have to go.'

Neville left the Great Hall and headed towards the lake where his going to meet everyone. As he sat down he pulled his knees up and did something he didn't even do at his Grandmum's funeral. He cried.


End file.
